


Food For Thought

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus does some reconnoitring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drachenmina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachenmina/gifts).



**Title:** Food For Thought  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus does some reconnoitring.  
 **Word Count:** 1080  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** AU  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/profile)[**drachenmina**](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested the inclusion of 'rare beef' and 'asparagus spears'. Here's what I came up with. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)**leela_cat** for their assistance.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Food For Thought

~

Severus eyed the nondescript brick building before looking down at the scrap of paper. These were the coordinates Potter had provided, but now that Severus had arrived, he was wondering if the directions had been bolloxed up somehow. Why would Potter want to meet him in a place like this?

Potter had seemed distracted recently, and although it wasn’t his business, Severus found it concerning. Potter used to spend his evenings in the Ministry with Severus working on cases, but now it seemed he had something (or someone, a snide inner voice suggested) better to do.

_You knew it couldn’t last._ Severus sighed. Still he had hoped, especially when Potter had ‘come out’ to him as bisexual. Surely sharing the fact that he, himself, was gay should have indicated to Potter that Severus was, well, interested, shouldn’t it? Only Potter hadn’t taken the hint.

The pessimistic side of Severus had been expecting Potter to show up one day, suddenly declaring he was in a relationship, but, the optimistic side of him, what little there was of it, wasn’t worried. After all, when it came down to it, he wasn’t prepared to let Potter go without a fight. This invitation to meet up with Potter in this location had come as a surprise. Severus had yet to see if it was to be a pleasant one or not.

A pair of women walked past him and into the building chatting. “...and I love it. I thought I’d be nervous but it’s really fun. I never thought it would be, but doing it with Harry Potter has its advantages, after all.”

Eyes narrowed, Severus followed them, trying to discreetly stay within eavesdropping distance.

“...really talented,” the second girl said. “At least, that’s what I hear. He’s never been my partner.”

“Oh, he is.” The first one, Severus could have sworn he remembered her from Hogwarts, giggled. Severus cringed. Oh God, it was that Brown chit. He’d remember that laugh anywhere.

“What’s he good at?”

“Everything.” Brown simpered. “But especially rare beef.”

Her friend chuckled. “How...rare?”

“Very.” Brown pulled the other girl into an alcove, and Severus ducked behind a plant, pretending to inspect it as he listened carefully. He was far enough away, however, that he only got every other word. “...lucky! He...me... sample...his...”

“Really?”

“Mmm. ...taste...nibble...spear...dripping...oil...delicious.”

“Wish I was his partner...”

Severus’ heart sank. Was Potter in a relationship with this vacuous bint? Clenching his jaw, Severus decided to slip out as quietly as possible. Potter never had to know he’d even shown up for this humiliation...

“Severus? What are you doing?”

Startled, Severus’ hand shot out and he knocked over the plant he was crouching behind, dirt spilling everywhere. Brown and her friend looked over, startled, and when they saw him, they blushed and began to giggle. He frowned.

“Severus?” Potter, looking concerned, was standing over to him.

Muttering a Repair Charm, Severus restored the plant and straightened up to his standard height. “Ah, there you are, Potter. I wasn’t sure that this was the right place,” he said. “I was merely...reconnoitring.”

Potter smiled, taking his hand. “Well, as you see, it is. No need to utilize your spying techniques on us mere mortals. Come on. Let me show you my surprise.”

Severus looked down at their joined hands. Surely Potter wouldn’t be allowing this public intimacy if he meant to start a relationship with someone else? Shooting a look over at the gossiping women, Severus frowned when he saw them avidly watching them. “I have mentioned that I hate surprises, yes?” he grumbled, fingers inadvertently tightening on Potter’s.

Potter grinned as he pulled him along. “I know. You’ll like this one, though.”

“What is this place?”

Without answering, Potter dragged him through a set of large doors and into a...kitchen?

“I’m learning to cook!” Potter gestured proudly to a workstation where several covered trays sat. “I wanted you to see where I’ve been spending my evenings.”

Bemused, Severus watched as Potter proudly showed him around the cooking school. “This is my cooking partner, Lavender Brown. You remember her from Hogwarts, yes?”

“Ms. Brown.” Severus raised an eyebrow as Brown beamed up at him.

“Hullo, Professor-- Oh, I mean Mr. Snape. I thought that was you in the lobby earlier.” She shook her head. “It’s hard to think of you as anything other than a professor, even though Harry calls you ‘his Severus’ and talks about you all the time.”

“He does?”

Potter, blushing, tried to drag Severus away, but Lavender continued talking. “Oh yes. He’s always trying to make recipes he thinks you’ll like. He even tested his new rare beef, twice baked potatoes and asparagus menu on me before trying it for you.”

Severus stared at Potter. “I see.”

“Anyway,” Potter said once he’d finally extracted Severus from Brown’s clutches. “I thought now that I’m a bit better at cooking, maybe I could make you dinner sometime?”

“Are you asking me out, Potter?” Severus said.

Potter nodded, looking anxious. “I’ve been meaning to for ages, but I wasn’t sure what you’d say--”

Severus was far from a spontaneous man, but something about the pleading way Potter was looking at him made him cast his customary reserve to the winds and pull Potter behind a column. “Yes, Potter,” he murmured, his mouth hovering over Potter’s. “Whatever it is you’re proposing, the answer is yes.”

Severus was pretty sure it was Potter who closed that final gap between their lips, although he wouldn’t have sworn to it later. All he could have said for sure at that moment was that the kiss was all he’d hoped it would be. Potter tasted like hope, like the future, and for the first time since he’d escaped the clutches of both of his mad masters, Severus allowed himself to believe that all would be well.

After far too short a time they separated, and it was then that Severus realised that people were applauding. Potter was blushing. “I may have told them all about my plan,” he whispered.

“Indeed?”

Potter was staring at his lips and for a moment Severus felt as if they were still kissing. “Yeah, my plan to...seduce you with my cooking skills.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “It was a sound plan,” he said. “There’s just one thing, however.”

Potter blinked. “What’s that?”

Leaning close, Severus whispered, “I plan to have you for dessert.”

~


End file.
